Dark Remix
by legaldruglover
Summary: A spiraling game of feelings come into play as new fears arise, and dangers follow, questioning emotions, and loyalty.Will death finely break love bonds, or betrayal? A new stage has been set, and Shuichi is not the only one in the spotlight.
1. Chapter 1

Legaldruglover: Hay, my 1st story that I'm putting up on this account! I WOULD OVE PPL TO REVIEW! Seeing as how I have about, oh lets say, FOUR chapters already done, I'll be kind if some ppl review!BWAHAHAHAHAHA! OH and just to warn you, up ahead there is major fluff in parts. Some one chewed me out for making Yuki too kind. Welp, its fanfiction ppls, cant live with it, Deal with it. Cant do that, then just leave, Thank you.

R+R

Summery: This is my way from what would happen to Shuichi after he was raped, and the after math of it. Mainly, I turned around the hole of the story.

Track 13 Remix

Shuichi sprinted, breathing deeply as the mob of girls chased him, and not for the first time he wished that he hadn't been seen.

There was no way he would make it to Hiro's place; this probably was going to make him have to hide some where for awhile. He jumped quickly behind a pillar and was surprised when it actually fooled the mob.

A hand suddenly grabbed him and he gave a yelp of surprise but his mouth was covered. Hot breath blew on his neck as some one murmured in his ear," Hush, they'll hear you."

The man let him go and he quickly spun around to see that he was a young man, with dark black hair, sunglasses, and a hat.

"You're famous now Shindou Shuichi. You can't just go out in public and expect no one to notice you. Put some effort into it, nothing fancy; sunglasses, a hat, it's all you need," Shuichi looked to the man with a happy thankful look and said," So who are you."

The man faltered, throwing off his sunglasses and hat, while shouting," I'm the lead singer of Ask! I'm Taki Aizawa!"

Shuichi stared at him numbly emitting a small," Oh," when the mob was back and began to chase him. Taki grabbed his arm and gruffly shoved him into a parking lot and in a car.

"Hay thanks for saving my ass back their sourpuss! I guess I was all wrong about you, you're not as bad as I had thought!" Shuichi shouted out with joy as him and his newly found 'friend' sat laughing together.

"Yah, it's fun being famous," Aizawa agreed joyfully.

"That was my very first time being chased by a mob," said Shuichi as he tried to calm down a bit," I kind of liked it!"

"Yah," Aizawa chuckled," it never gets old."

Their, was a pause as Shuichi sobered," Yah. I guess I kind of learned something today. No matter what, there is going to be a down side to being famous. You're always being watched. When you go to the movies, the park, or even, dating," His voice started to crack and he covered his face with his hands, trying to calm himself down so he did start bawling like a baby.

"That Eiri Yuki cat dumped yah, eh?" Aizawa questioned.

Shuichi looked up in shock, not saying a word.

"How did you know about us?" he asked bewildered.

Aizawa grinned," Actually it was just a hunch- until now."

Shuichi covered his mouth in shock as he continued to stair at the other man. The door opened revealing two other men, one a blond haired paled eyed American looking boy, the other a dark haired and skinned boy.

Shuichi quickly stood up and made a move for the door, but the men quickly restrained him," Aizawa you basted . . . what?"

Suddenly he shut up as the blonde haired man lifted his shirt and opened the button to his pants.

"What the hell?" he shouted as fear and surprise ran threw his body numbing him.

"Shut him up," once Aizawa uttered those words one of the men hurled a large fist into Shuichi's gut, causing him to double up in pain with a small grunt as the one who held him threw him to the ground.

"Now Shindou Shuichi, we have some thing's to discuss," Shuichi's eyes filled with fear as he trembled.

Aizawa grinned at the obvious display of fear," Quit Bad Luck, and never return to the singing career, or else I'll make both you, and you're lover boy, Eiri Yuki, pay."

Hiro sat at home, quietly reading the news paper as the soft ticks of the clock echoed threw out the living room. He tried to ignore the fact that he was very worried about his red headed friend, Shindou Shuichi, but the young man's face wouldn't leave his vision.

Throwing down the newspaper with a sigh of aggravation, Hiro looked up at the clock, which was a cat with a swinging tail. 11:37. it was late, so late, in fact, Hiro's imagination took place making him think of all the horrible things that could have happened to his life long buddy.

Getting off the couch he dashed to the door, grabbed his jacket, and snatched his keys off the table, slamming the door behind him as he went to go to the only place he could think of.

The only sound that was left behind was the constant tick of the clock, and the persistent rings of the phone.

"No, pleas, pleas Hiro pick up the phone!" Shuichi begged silently, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. He had planned to call his friend to pick him up, as for he could not walk another step, but as of yet things were looking worse and worse.

"Sorry I'm not at the phone right now . . . ," Hiro's answering machine mockingly echoed threw his mind. The beep rand dully threw his ears, and he wondered if he should leave a message. Thinking better he hung up, the same stumped look on his face, as if he couldn't believe this was happening.

Shivering, he rubbed his hands together. He, in all honesty, was in horrible condition. But his only plan's were to pretend that it was nothing, and let only Hiro know that he had been raped. But, as he sat their in the chilly night air in a the dark secluded alleyway of Japan, he couldn't help but still feel their roaming hands, groping at him, hurting him, and the pain coming from his lower side.

"Yuki never would hurt me like that," he murmured a tear sliding down his soft cheek," He never did. . . Maybe. . ." Suddenly a glint came to his teary blue eyes as he picked up his cell. Looking at it for a moment he started to dial a number he knew by heart.

Eiri Yuki sat with a cold stair as he watched his uninvited guest, Shuichi's best friend, Hiro, glare at him.

"You're almost as worse as the kid," he droned out," except the kid never broke my door down."

Hiro growled warningly his way and Eiri raised an eyebrow, wondering if it were just the kid and his freaky friend that growled like that, or if it was just the norm for their generation.

"Ok, Yuki-KUN, I have had about enough of you," Hiro growled out," where is Shuichi!"

Not a muscle flinched on Yuki's face, but his eyes darkened, and a strange demeanor came about him.

"What do you mean?" his voice was cold and sharp, like normal, but, if you knew him well, one would be able to detect a darker tone to it.

"What I mean is I haven't heard from him since . . . since he was crying about how you dumped him! He was suppose to be at my house hours ago, and I know Shuichi can really be a air head sometimes and be a little late, but never this late and he wasn't even at work , and. . . And, and. . . ."Hiro stopped their a loss for words as worry became evident on his face and fear made all anger disappear," I was really hoping you would know ware he is, even if you are a bastard to him."

Fear filled Yuki like water would a glass. He found it hard to keep his breathing in check, and absent mindedly he dropped his cigarette into his bowl of soup.

"What?" He growled out menacingly.

Hiro was about to continue when the phone rang.

Both looked to each other.

Yuki got of the couch as quick as possible without looking rushed and snatched the phone off the hook.

"Eiri Yuki speaking," he said in a would-be casual voice. All he heard on the other end was a sniffle," Hello?" his eyes betrayed none of his emotions, but his heart practically bled as he could only think of Shuichi being on the other line.

"Yuki," A deep breath was heard on the other end followed by a sob," I'm not crying." Shuichi quickly said, a few more sniffles then," I. . . I need a ride, if it wouldn't be too much. I . . . I know you said you don't wanna see me no more but. . But," Shuichi's voice started to brake off their, full fledge sobs making their way to Yuki's ears.

"Hush," Yuki snapped, not meaning to sound so angry, but he was practically frantic to know what happened to the strawberry haired singer. After his short statement the sob's quickly died down," Of course I don't mind, you can come on over and tell me all about it. Just stop whining would yah."

Hiro made a growling sound in the back ground but one look from Yuki's fierce eyes silenced him.

"Y. . . Yes Yuki. Arigato. A. . ano Aishitaru," there was a long silence to fallow after that, then Yuki responded," You're welcome. Where are you? Are you ok? "

"I'm in an ally. Uhh, you know that supermarket I went and got that shirt for you? The Bad Ass one. It's just across the street from that," He sounded as if he were desperately trying to make a topic of conversation, and sound normal, but his voice was strained, pain laced threw it easily, and it sounded like was going to brake down crying any minute now.

Yuki sighed in relief," Ok I'll be there to pick you up."

And with that he hung up.

Turning back to Hiro he glared at him," Well I'm on my way to pick him up, so do yourself a favor and leave, and go home. I don't think Shuichi is in the mood to have very many visitors."

Hiro looked like he really did want to argue about that, but instead he nodded obediently and, after slight hesitation, he stopped at the broken doorway and said coolly," You'd better take good care of my buddy, Eiri Yuki. You're all he cares for." Then in a quieter voice he murmured," You don't know how lucky you are."

With that he left down the dark hallway and in seconds he was herd zooming off into the night.

Eiri looked out the window and murmured before leaving," Aishitaru, Shu-kun."

Lin3: soooo how did yah like it? It actually didn't turn out how I wanted it too, it was just so fast paced and all. I'll probably redo it and make it more detailed if I am bugged about it. If no one minds, but me, then I'll most likely keep it the way it is.

Well please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Lin3: Thank you to all that has kindly reviewed my sad little excuse for a story. I am very sorry that i havent up dated in a billion years. I just moved out, im now living on my own, and so I had to wait untill i could get enternet. I give you my deepest regreats. Ill up date when im not as pre ocupide with work, or school. THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED!

Track 14 Remix

Eiri Yuki continued his attempts to locate his lover as he searched alleyway threw alleyway.

He sighed as he made his way out of another alleyway, not even caring if his careless mask wasn't put up anymore. Looking down at his watch it read 12:23. He shivered. How close to the store, really, had the alleyway been? Had he gotten the wrong store? Had Shuichi moved? Or worse, could of some one found him before hand, trying to shut him up before. . .

Yuki halted suddenly as he herd a yell from an all too familiar voice," LEAVE ME ALONE YA GODDAMN PERV'S! MAN THIS JUST ISN'T MY DAY! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

He quickly started to run down an ally which led to a maze of back ally's. Close to where the voice had been he heard a struggle.

"Please, can't you see I've been threw enough, please stop! Somebody help! Hiro! Hiro help! Anyone please help me! Yuki! YUKI YUKI PLEAS HELP ME!" Yuki turned the corner to where the already horse voice called for his assistance.

"Come on kid, quit whining, it'll be over in a minute," their were two guy's down the alleyway. His Shuichi lay on the ground shivering trying to push one of the men off him as the man began to pull down Shuichi's pants.

For a moment he wasn't in the cold dark alleyway, with his lover trying fight off some sick pervert, but was back in his high school day's, yelling for help at the top of his lungs but no one could hear him.

Yuki only saw red.

"Get off him NOW!" Eiri's voice was deadly low, and he stepped forward aggressively. He was shaking out of pure rage and he honestly considered just killing the men right their and then.

The two men jumped up and started to back off while Shuichi weakly propped himself up a smile weakly braking over his face," Yuki"

Eiri didn't even look his way but kept approaching the guy's. But, it seemed, they were cowards, as for they ran off without a fight, though Yuki couldn't' say he exactly liked it that way.

Turning attention to his fallen lover Yuki swooped Shuichi up and held him closely. Shuichi looked up to him with a glazed gaze, in which he found returned with surprising gentleness.

He sighed tiredly and leaned on Yuki's broad chest," I knew you would come." With that he drifted off, his tiredness overtaking his weak body.

"Ugh," Shuichi lifted a hand to his forehead where he found a cool wet cloth laying, which felt quite nice on his heated face. He blinked his blurry eyes and shivered, clutching to the blankets that covered him, as he suddenly felt very cold.

"Shuichi ," Shuichi quickly looked with fevered eyes up to his blond haired lover, who was gazing down at him with the same stone expression, though worry shown clearly threw his icy blue eyes," You're sick. You have a fever." He stared at the young singer then asked in a slightly more demanding tone," Who did this to you. I know it wasn't those guy's in the ally, so who did it." He paused and Shuichi could of sworn he saw anger in those golden orb's," What all did they do to you."

Shuichi sat up and blinked then shook his head," It's nothing," His voice started to crake as his lip trembled and he quickly duck his head, chanting mentally that it was ok, and nothing but a sick dream.

"Don't give me that bull crap," Shuichi flinched at the harsh tone Eiri decided to use. Now fully convinced that Yuki was angered with him, he couldn't help but imagine his Eiri, his lovely Eiri doing the same horrible thing's to him. He started to tremble.

Eiri, surprised by the young boy's reaction, mentally chided himself for sounding so harsh, and quickly corrected his mistake as best as possible. With a sigh he leaned over and began to wrap his arms around Shuichi," Ok, listen brat I know-"but he was cut off. As soon as he had enveloped the boy in a hug the singer had freaked, giving off a freighted scream, slapping his arms away, sending his hardest punch his way as he tried to back up into a corner.

Yuki at once began to get frantic himself, but with worry. Biting the inside of his lip he stopped himself form making any foolish comment's that could upset the already distressed boy.

"Shuichi," he said finally once the boy's small whimpers had worn away," I'm not going to hurt you, come on, you know that."

Their was a chocked sob from the small boy as he hugged his legs closer and then a small," Yes," issued from him.

Eiri nodded unconsciously to himself as he continued," Now what happened. Please tell me. I'll try to make it all better. I know you got beat up, yes I can see, but . . ." the boy lifted his head, his watery lavender eyes looking up in fear," What are you not telling me."

"I," the boy's voice cracked. Shuichi started a mental chant as he looked down to the floor. With a sigh he chocked out, as more tears started to fall," They. . . I didn't want. . . I really tried to get away . . . not my fault . . . I'm sorry . . . couldn't stop them."

Eiri thought of coming closer to the boy, but thought against it as he said," Shu-kun, you're not making any since. Please," he gently tried to pry his way threw the distressed boy who was currently mumbling things under his breath that he could barely make out," calm down, tell me, what happened."

Silence ruled over everything, laying it self thickly around them until he a sob escaped the shaking boys mouth and he chocked out," I . . . I was raped."

The room became incredibly quite, and Yuki heard a ringing in his ears as he forced himself to believe what had came out his young lover's mouth. Working his jaw he set it sternly, forcing himself not to hit something. Finally, once he was able to push away passed memories, he gritted out," Who . . . did it."

Shuichi looked up sadly. He could only read anger and sorrow on the writers face as he responded," Aizawa from Ask," he looked down," I don't know who the others were. Just three guy's he hired to . . . to . . . to" he started to hic up and his tears welled up again.

A slight shuffle was heard and Yuki put a gentle arm about him. Shuichi froze at first, a flash back of the blond guy wrapping his arm around his neck cutting off his breathing, but then he relaxed as he chided himself, mentally saying that this was Yuki, and he was safe now.

Slowly his sobs quieted and he leaned into Yuki, drained emotionally and physically. The lights around him seemed to dim, and the room seemed to swim.

"Shuichi," Yuki's voice was strangled and the youth quickly looked up in worry. He was surprised to see the older man near tears," I'm so sorry."

Shuichi blinked, then his expression took one of worry as he croaked out," Yuki," tears filled his eyes but he blinked them away," It's ok; I'm fine, I never took a vow of chastity or anything. I," his breathing started to deepen as he got more nervous, his croaky voice rising with worry.

"Enough!" Eiri practically yelled. Shuichi shut up, thinking that Eiri was defiantly pissed at him," No it's not ok. It messed you the fuck up. You're probably feeling like a piece of shit right now. Listen," his voice softened and so did his face and Shuichi found himself in his own dream world, happy over just the fact that his Yuki was so caring towards him," Just get better."

"Aishitaru, Yuki," Shuichi stared him down, patiently waiting his answer. The minutes ticked by silently then Eiri did something Shuichi never expected.

Twisting around Eiri put his hands gently on each side of his lovers face, allowing time for the younger man to relax from the touch. As soon as he cleared his mind from a another flash back he heard Eiri murmur in his ear, and his breath caught in his thought," Aishitaru , Shu-Kun," Shuichi's heart beat quickened and the only thought going threw his mind was," Yuki is only this passion like when were about to have sex, or when ever he has a little to much alcohol."

Shuichi smiled when they broke away from their kiss, tears in his eyes," Can I please stay?"

Yuki paused and stared at him with love," Yes."

Shuichi smiled.

Lin3:Crap crap and more bull pucky. Gowd. Cant I do a single thing right. Hope this chappy was ok. Nothin much really happens till the end of chp.3. Well seeyah!

R+R


	3. Chapter 3

Track 15

Shuichi moaned when he woke to a nice worm tingly feeling. It felt like he was wrapped up in a steamy blanket, with two smooth arms holding him up.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked around in a slight panic. Slowly he calmed down. He was in a bathtub, naked, of course, along with Yuki, who held him so he couldn't see him.

Craning his neck around he saw Yuki's stony gaze connect with his own. A blush made its way to his cheeks as he lowered his head in shame and embarrassment. Yuki had seen his body after the . . . rape. He gulped at that thought.

"He must think I'm disgusting, or weak," he mentally pouted.

Looking down at himself he saw all the blood and grime was gone, only leaving cuts and bruises left. Hell, their where even a few hickies on his shoulder, which led to a series of bite marks.

"Yuki has never bit me," he thought idly," I wonder if he ever will. I sure hope not, that hurt."

"You wouldn't bite me ever would you, Yuki," he asked quietly as he still stared at some of the bite marks.

Yuki's body stiffened," No, of course not, not unless you asked me to." Shuichi smiled. He could feel Yuki's chest rumble with each word he said. It felt nice.

Yuki's hand lifted from where it had been resting on Shuichi's belly, leaving the small rag that had been their to float and sink, as he raised his hand to Shuichi's forehead.

"You're a bit hot," he said after a while," You need some rest."

This didn't make any since to Shuichi. Of course he was hot, he thought, they were in a hot bath. He sighed, leaning his head back on his lovers shoulder and looking up to the ceiling. He didn't want to think about it, it just was too hard to think. It was like one thought after another danced in front of his eyes, then darted away, leaving him confused. His mind was cloudy, his head ached, his nose was stuffy, and he had a sore thought.

"Maybe I'm sick," he murmured finally, nuzzling the crook of Yuki's neck," I don't feel so good."

He felt Yuki's head turn to look at him and after a second his lover responded," You've been out for a day now. You're fever has been worrying me. Don't tell me it messed up with you're already fried brain."

Shuichi frowned and his brow's pulled together as he looked up to Yuki in a curious sort of way," Wha?"

Yuki sighed and picked him up. Standing he walked over to a towel so he could dry them both off.

Right when they had exited the worm cocoon of water, Shuichi found himself stiffen, and then start shivering with cold. Mentally he wondered why he was so cold when the room was so foggy with the mist that came from the hot water.

"I think the heater needs to go up," he said as he tried to control his shaking limbs," it's foggy in here."

He mentally raised an eyebrow at his own words. He hadn't meant to really say that, it just came out on its own free will from when he was thinking about how cold it really was.

He could just imagine Yuki's face at that; one delicate eyebrow would of rose, and his chiseled lips would pull tight, suppressing a smile, as his eyes would dance with laughter. Shuichi closed his eyes and smiled at the mantel image. His Yuki.

Yuki had finished dressing them both and went to the living room to settle Shuichi on the couch, telling him to stay put while he put some lunch on.

Shuichi sat on the couch, his head still slightly cloudy, and eyes irritated and watery. Slowly he scrutinized his surrounding's. The couch was same as normal, neat, fluffy, and in order. Nothing lay recklessly on the floors, and the coffee table in front of him gleamed beautifully.

Behind the coffee table, against the wall sat the large T.V, off to the right stood a doorframe which led into the kitchen/ dining room. To the left, the rest of the living room, practically bare except a pitcher and a smaller table in which held a coffee pot and a small rose. Behind that lay the sliding doors, which were slightly ajar, allowing a sweet summer breeze to flow in, and the cotton curtains to bellow out, flapping as they licked their way up the walls.

Shuichi smiled, closed his eyes, and then opened them again, only to jump in fright as he found something out of place.

Someone was in the glass windows, staring at him.

That someone was a very familiar man. He held something in his hand and a grin on his face.

Taki Aizawa smiled, and then disappeared from sight when Shuichi Shindou had screamed for his lover.

The hunt was on.

To be continued….

Lin3: I know I know, crap, crap, crap. But I've been having nothing but bad luck lately, and it's effecting my writing, but ppl like ppl who up date often, and so that is what I'm trying to accomplish, to up date quickly, and still have time for, work, choirs, school, ect. My foster mom say's I need a social life; I say I need a car.

Seeyah!

Saying for the day:

My parents told me I could be ANYTHING I wanted to be,

So I became an ASSHOLE.




	4. Chapter 4

Hitomi:Hey, I just picked the story back up-sorry it took so long. I mainly just edited this one a little for spelling, grammar, and putting a different ending inwink so read on! Don't forget to R+R.

Yuki jumped as he heard his name called out by his small pink haired lover. He dropped the package of spice as he quickly ran to the living room. The couch was bare, but the far corner to the right behind it wasn't. Shuichi sat, trembling, shaking his head over and over again. In two strides Yuki made his way over to him.

"What is it Shuichi?" he sounded cold, he knew, but he just had been settling himself down from the previous incident.

"I...in the window," Shuichi pointed franticly, his dilated eyes unfocused and deceiving,

" he was in the window!"

Yuki put a hand to his lover's forehead, feeling the heat radiate from it. He confirmed that the boy must have been hallucinating.

"Come on Shu," he murmured as he picked the boy up," I'm calling a doctor."

The boy became frantic as he started screaming," No no no! Yuki IN THE WINDOW! HE WAS IN THE WINDOW." By the time Yuki had him in bed he was withering, red in the face, and his voice shot. Finally he settled down, and blanked out, fainting most likely into an unmerciful sleep, tears still flowing freely from his closed lids.

Yuki sat up from ware he had been holding Shuichi down and breathed deeply. What had gotten his lover so upset? Shaking his head he made his way to the living room to make the doctors call, but stopped after only dialing half of it, his eyes narrowing as he looked to the balcony. He strode over, hanging up the phone, and slid the door open. There, on the deck was an envelope.

His frown deepened as he heard a pitiful moan come from the bedroom. He went back to the phone, stuffing the package in has shirt, and made the call to his personal doctor, asking for a house visit. On his way back to the bedroom, he picked up some medicine in hopes of calming his lovers fret.

Yuki closed the door once Ishida Sensei, his personal home doctor, had left and put a hand to his breast pocket as he knitted his eyebrows together. The small package had been pushing into his chest, reminding him still of its existence.

So, finally, he had time to extinguish his curiosity of the contents. After checking on the singer one more time, he made his way to his study. Sitting down in front of his computer and turning it on from habit, he firmly gripped the package, pulling it out and opening it.

He gasped when he saw what fell out. Pictures. He felt sick. There, in his hand, he was staring down at a picture of his Shuichi, red in the face and teary eyed, yet a determined look about him, a man straddling his hour glass shaped body down.

He dropped the pictures, letting them fall to the floor or scatter on the computers keys or table. He clamped a firm hand on his mouth as his eyes became misty. Yuki felt as if to hurl, and at the same time, he was angered. There, in front of him was a picture of another man slamming into his screaming lover, another with Shuichi and two other men, fully dressed, holding him back as he looked on fully humiliated. Many more like these were scattered every ware. Then a letter was in-between two on his lap.

Picking it up it said thus,

"My dear Shuichi,

My my my, how much fun we had that night. I hope these are a good reminder to you. I have many more pictures, and do not go thinking it will be a secret for long. Unless, you would like to be a good little boy and follow certain rules.

I know you remember what I said, my sweet, and I would like for you to take me up on that offer. However, of course, I cannot promise you not to be hurt. . . I know how uncooperative you are, and it is just in any mans nature to try to have you.

I want to do this again. I do not care where you are, who you are with, or who is protecting you. After that night I cannot stop thinking about you, you're body, the way you scream and the way you're face looks when you-"

Yuki cut off their, disgusted. This would have been easier for him to take, had it not been for this. He didn't want to see what happened to his lover. Yuki already had more than a good idea of what happened, and he wished not to think of it. And, it seemed, Taki had found an interest in his young lover, making it more than just something to get him to back out of the music business. Yuki had never dreamed that the pink haired brat would ever make it anywhere, except maybe as opening shows.

Frowning he went to the garbage with all the pictures and letter. Taking out a lighter he burnt them all, doused it with water in the sink, and then left to the car, leaving no note, nor any sign of where he was going. He knew he couldn't go to the police. He didn't wish to hurt Shuichi more than he already was. What he was planning on doing, was probably more reckless than what Taki had done.

The clock ticked absently in the quite house, and the only thing heard other than that was the slight sigh of Shuichi Shindou as a dark shadow crept in the garden to his window ever so silently.

Hitomi:

I just want people to know, I am back, and once again picking up the story. Please R+R this stories next chapter, or I will put a hold on it like I have some of my other stories. I am sorry for my long absents. PLEASE R+R TELLING ME YOU'RE STILL INTRESTED. I will be updating tonight or this Saturday. Thank you.


	5. The Deficent Boy

Hitomi: Yes I know it has been forever since I updated, but here I am. Reread last chapter, I changed the end, and did a little editing. Please R+R. I know there are people reading, and adding to their alerts but not reviewing. I only write for reviews, because it hopefully will improve my writing. If not enough people review I will not update. So please, I'm begging you, R+R. Enjoy.

Chapter 5

The Deficient Boy

Shuichi awoke to an odd feeling in his gut. It wasn't him waking neither to an alarm nor to an efficient amount of sleep. It was abrupt, and freighting, as if hands had grabbed him suddenly in the dark. Shuichi sat up, focused on his surroundings. There seemed nothing out of place; the half moon shown outside his window allowing white light to pool in, and everything was in place- lamp here, mirror there, bathroom door wide open- he went through his mental check list before plopping back on the bed with a sigh. He attempted to close his eyes until he heard something. Something akin to a heavy boot stepping forward. He jerked up, stiff. It was at the bottom of the stairs.

Shuichi had never felt the feeling before that he now did. It was like something filled him, something that surpassed any fear he had ever felt, horror couldn't even elucidate it, but it was close enough. He got out of bed in a jerky fashion and quietly as possible-which was something normally foreign to him, he crept across the room floor. His breath somehow got lost deep in his thought, and his thoughts were scattered, reeling this way and that making it hard from him to keep himself calm. Who or what it could be downstairs was the only clear thing in his mind.

Shuichi pressed his ear to the door and listened hearing another loud thump. And another and another. Someone was walking downstairs! His eyes were wide and dilated and he couldn't stop sweating. There was no phone in here, but if he could get across and down the hall to the study then he would be able to use that phone. He put his hand on the door knob but did nothing. He felt some how safe in this little room, if even just for a while, and he wished to cling on it. Maybe he could hide under the bed? Shuichi looked behind him to the large queen sized bed a few inches off the ground, the darkness and dust bunnies the only things dwelling under it. The thought of "no one would think a grown adult would hide under the bed" came to his mind.

Thinking of all the horror movies he saw, he shuddered. He didn't want to be stuck under the bed while a big axe came down on it or something. Shuichi's imagination started to really control him and he had to fight the urge to squeak. He looked to the window; he could jump out it, but probably would get hurt. He thought again to the study, and its larger windows with a balcony to kindly accompany it. He heard the footsteps fade, and his thought was they were in the kitchen-probably hungry. So, gathering every ounce of bravery he had, he tip toed to the door, and opened it.

Shuichi jumped when an echoing squeak came to the door. He paused and heard the heavy foot falls of boots come his way. He panicked and did the only thing he could think of. Running down the hall, he grabbed the knob to the study and swung it open. Whoever it was, they were now at the top of the stairs. Shuichi, in too much of a panic, didn't look back but instead jumped in and forced the door shut. He locked it and breathed deeply. The foot falls stopped outside his door, and Shuichi could just imagine the angry person, fuming outside the door. He smiled, slightly feeling safer, until he jumped at the sound of a pounds, and a few more after that. The door rattled on its hinges, and Shuichi once again, had the feeling that he no longer was safe.

Shocked out of his momentary heaven, Shuichi forced himself up and ran to the desk. He picked up the phone and dialed the number. He stood there for a moment before he realized, no one was picking up. It wasn't even ringing. In denial he pushed on the button that made it hang up and then let go. Silence. Cursing he looked at his last option. The window. Content with that thought, and hearing the splintering of wood, he flung the balcony doors open, dashed out them and jumped own without a second thought.

Shuichi had more than one or two, though, when he landed perfectly on a branch of the tree that was kind enough to cushion his fall.

He yelled and if no one heard him, he swore the neighborhood was deaf. Falling to the ground, saliva pooling out of his mouth onto his hands, he breathed deeply, vomiting whatever food he had. Shaking he distantly heard the back door open, and he forced himself onto his feet. Making his way onto the side walk, and then across the street, feeling the cool air about him, got him more awake and he started to jog in a drunken like manner, before going faster, breaking into a run. He knew he must look like he had been attacked, bed cloths all crumpled and leaves in his hair, his face wild from the previous experience, but he didn't care. Running he reached Hiro's house and breathed a sigh of relief.

Shuichi stopped running, and looked around. The sky was slightly lighter now, but still dark enough to see the moon and stars. How long had he been running? How long had he been stuck in the house? Shaking off the thoughts he franticly got to his friends door. He knew the person couldn't possibly have kept with him, or at least that's what he tried to think as he comforted himself.

Banging on the door he shouted," Hiro! Hiro are you awake! I don't care, wake up!" After a few minutes he heard nothing. He decided to try and find a way in, wishing to fall asleep in his buddy's arms until he could find Yuki. Yuki. The thought suddenly hit him hard, as if it were something that had left him.

The pink headed singer turned around. He needed to tell Yuki. That thought in mind he broke through Hiro's window, not minding the sting of glass, and went for the phone. He dialed the familiar cell number and waited on the other line.

Finnaly the rings stopped and someone picked up, a breath and," what is it?"

Shuichi couldn't have been more happy,"Yuki, don't go home," he rushed. There was a sound on the other line that sounded very much like the loud screeching of tires and then," What did you say? Shuichi what are you doing out of bed, calling me like this? You dumb brat, what do you think you're doing?!"

Despite his harsh lecture Shuichi could only drool and smile happily about the fact that Yuki had called him by his name. Being shaken out of fantasy by another yell, he remembered just why he called," Someone broke in the house. I'm at Hiro's right now."

"What," Growled the voice on the other end," Who was it?"

"I don't know. I didn't see," he answered.

Another growl and," damn brat good for nothing," was murmured before," stay there. I'll pick you up."

After that he hung up leaving Shuichi to his own thoughts. He stood for a moment before hanging up the phone. Looking around the house, he decided to inform Hiro, quite reluctantly, that he had broken his window. Picking up the phone he dialed his friend's cell.

After once again waiting for a few rings he heard a low," hi."

"Hey-" he was cut off by the rest of the automatic answering machine and he himself gave a low growl. At the sound of the beep, though, he smirked and said in a happy high pitched tone," Hey Hiro! It's me, the one and only, and I just wanted to tell you; I broke you're window. Well love yeah, bye."

After that he grinned and hung up the phone. Pacing around the living room he decided to sit down. It wasn't long before he heard a car screech outside and he ran over to the door. Surprised that Yuki got there so fast, he ran out, only to see Hiro being dropped off by someone in a blue firebird. Raising an eyebrow to the American car, he said nothing, and once Hiro got to the door he snorted at the look he got from the red head.

"You're not here just to tell me that my windows broken are you," he growled," Shu-kun."

Shuichi shivered at the silent threat and groveled, giving puppy dog eyes," I I'm sawwwy Hiro it's just that It was so scary and I had to call Yuki to protect him and, and, and," he burst into tears making his friend roll his eyes.

"Whatever! Just lemme in. Its kinda chilly out here," so saying he pushed the puppy up Shuichi into the house, "tell me about it over some coffee, and I'll tell you about my night."

The sun was slowly raising as the clock hit five. Shuichi felt his head, as for it hurt, but paid it no heed.

"You OK Shu-chan," Hiro said as he prepared the coffee.

"No," he said sullenly," no I'm not OK. I've had a long night. I. . . I don't feel too good," suddenly he was becoming very dizzy and he slid down the wall to try and make the world stop spinning. A pair of hands were automatically on his shoulders.

"Shu-chan let's get you to bed," he didn't remember anything after that, but the slamming of the front door, and a low curse from Hiro.

Well there yeah go, the next chapter. Hurry and R+R!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hitomi: Hey it's me!!!! I'm baaaack!! And I'm ready to give you plenty of plot twists and all that jazz. Well here you go, chapter six.

**Chapter 6**

**The Change**

Taki looked over and over again at the pictures that he held in his hands. Pictures from a night that he never thought would happen, and never thought he would enjoy so much. He had already givin jup trying to tell himself it was just so the beauty would quit singing. Now he knew he lusted for the boy also, enjoying seeing him broken in front of him. Suddenly he had the urge to break him himself, to hold him and caress him while he cried from those big beautiful innocent eyes of his.

Shamelessly he unzipped hi jeans and began to touch his hard member. The pictures of the boy withering in pained lust and crying turned him on. It was hard for him to look away, much less deny himself of pleasure.

Taki began to pant and groan as he remembered his rival cry in shame, his eyes rarely leaving Taki's. A slight tick in his fantasy was remembering when Shuichi had called helplessly for Erie to come save him, and a growl came to his lips. He was better than that pansy Erie Yuki. He was better in more ways than one, yet Shuichi hadn't called for him to make the men stop their torture, he had called for Erie. Taki would be sure to change that way of thinking.

Images of Shuichi withering beneath him, panting, begging for him to allow him release came to mind. He felt a jolt as his pants were now soiled in seamen and he cursed taking them off. He would get the boy, he thought. That Shuichi in his fantasies would no longer be just a dream, he would be his.

The next day Taki waited. Lust filled eyes gazed up at the two story simple looking grey house. A large cherry tree grew in the front yard as it did many in this part of town, and a black Mercedes Benz sat in the driveway.

Taki frowned. He had been waiting all night the night before for the ass- Yuki -to leave Shuichi unattended. Yet he had not. And today he didn't wish to wait any longer. His eyes caught the sight of the cherry blossom tree again and suddenly he grinned.

Climbing up the tree, which took quite a while since he certainly was not a frequent tree climber, he ended up jumping to the balcony. Out of his coat pocket he pulled out a small package. It was for his Shuichi, and when he saw him, Taki was going to leave it in plain sight.

After standing there for an hour, watching an empty room, Taki caught sight of Yuki, entering with Shuichi he sat the distraught boy on the couch, and then left to the kitchen.

Taki wasn't sure what to do. His previous plans of delivering the package fluttered out of his mind as his heart beat quickened. The poor boy looked shaky, his normally tan skin was slightly pale, and his eyes were red rimmed from what he guessed crying. Yet his beauty was not undaunted.

The boy smiled and, on that face was so beautiful to Taki, yet his heart wished to see the boy cry, scream, he wished to see the boys face twisting in pain and ecstasy. That was much better than this calm boy he saw now.

The pink haired boy looked around the room and suddenly brown clashed with maroon and Taki grinned as those innocent eyes filled with fear, tand Shuichi began to back away, screaming. This would do.

Dropping the package he jumped into the cherry blossom tree, grimacing as he was jabbed an scratched by it and ran down the side walk.

He had a plan.

"Tonight" the voice on the other line spoke," where at and who is it? Also I expect you would know I want double for the abrupt notice."

Taki grimced,"You remember the boy from the other night? Shuichi Shindou?"

From the longing groan on the other line Taki knew the man had,"Ok give me the address and I'll bring him to you, unharmed of course."

Ecstatic Taki grinned. Things were all going according to plan.

~~~~!~~~~~~

"What!?!? Come back to the meeting place immediately. We need to let this calm down before we try again!" Taki was in an outrage he had spent the whole day preparing a room in his mothers shed for Shuichi. It became a room with a bed with chains, video camera, and blankets and mattresses covering the walls to try and muffle the noise.

But now he was told the boy got away. This was not his day anymore.

"He must have seen me coming. I'm going after him," there was a gruff laugh and then," I haven felt this alive since I killed that last boy! Whoo does this feel good. This is going to be quite the hunt!"

"No! Listen to me! Come back Now! Or else I will not give you the rest of the money!"

The man on the other line laughed," seriously? The money you gave to me is enough. I'm not going to pass this opportunity up! So listen hear, I could kill you with a thumb tack. You better not think me as some one you can order around. Lets make it all the funner and see who can get him first."

Taki stayed quite due to shock. This wasn't supposed to be happening. This wasn't how he dreamt it. The man was supposed to deliver his Shuiichi to him and leave with his money.

"If you go tonight the others will get involved. They'll know, "he breathed.

"Good," the man said, "let them come." Then with one final laugh he hung up.

This wasn't going according to plan. He needed to do something.

#$576798

Hiro sighed as he listed to the message again. Something was wrong with his friend. Normally Shuichi would call, A thousand time in a panicked and begh for forgiveness. But boy sounded so fake…Hiro shook his head. He didn't sound like Shuichi.

The car turned into his drive and he groaned. The window wasn't just broke, it was barely existent except the random shard sticking out.

A soft hand laid itself reassuringly on his leg.

He smiled over to the beautiful face and wondered how he managed to be so lucky. Giving his love a goodbye kiss he headed inside to find Shuichi.

"I hope," he drawled while looking over the sickly looking boy," that you're not here just to tell me my windows broken. Shu-kun."

Shuichi instantly reactied. In his puppy suit, groveling, Shuichi began to beg for mercy," I I'm sawwwy Hiro it's just that It was so scary and I had to call Yuki to protect him and, and, and," he burst into tears making Hiro roll his eyes.

"Whatever! Just lemme in. Its kinda chilly out here," so saying he pushed the puppied up Shuichi into the house, "tell me about it over some coffee, and I'll tell you about my night."

The sun was slowly raising as the clock hit five. Shuichi felt his head, as for it hurt, but paid it no heed.

"You OK Shu-chan," Hiro said as he prepared the coffee.

"No," the boy replied softly making Hiro stop what he was doing," no I'm not OK. I've had a long night. I. . . I don't feel too good," he turned just in time to see the boy slide down the wall. Quickly he grabbed him before he hit the floor.

"Shu-chan let's get you to bed," He murmured. Before he could pick up the young singer, though, his door slammed open making him curse. Looking up he gasped to see one of the last people he would expect to see in his house.

**To Be Continued**

Hitomi:Soo yeah how was it? Sorry it took me so long. I've been busy. I'm already working on the next chapter, so tell me what you think! Thanks!

And a special thatnks to all of you who reviewed its because you reviewed that I decided not to drop this story.


End file.
